User talk:Diexilius
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 RE: Commentors Hey Diex, I saw, I've let the other admins know, didn't want to make a decision on my own as to whether or not they were socks, but it seems pretty likely. Thanks for being vigilant. Underscorre talk - - 23:25, February 7, 2017 (UTC) God damnit, I missed my chance to shit! Okay, that should be good. By the way, I know it's not my fault, but sorry you had to deal with that user. She deserves at least some sort of honorable mention on Empy's Salt mines. If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 23:39, February 7, 2017 (UTC) It depends on the species of Raptors; some large, others small. I highly doubt you can classified all of them as prehistoric chickens. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 23:41, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure having them scraping inside your heart is a bad thing for your health. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 23:52, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Maybe someday. Maybe someday. And yeah, I'm sure you're right in the salty pride, but currently all I've got is awkward situations (such as when I had to talk a user through a breakup). ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 00:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) On a Flip Note I've started working on several bits & pieces of the story; though I'm not sure if the hook is engaging enough. What do you think about it? A shinning star, no brighter than the Great Sun yet intense enough to strew forth, a trail of its molten-self across the Sacred Havens. Journeyed across the vast green plains, above the towering grounds, through the standing statues of might, before crossing the eyes of a lone wanderer & plunging straight first, into the watery depths below. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 00:31, February 8, 2017 (UTC) On another Flip Note: Which do you think feels natural the most? They all contain the same context, but it is flowed & worded differently. “Ladies an' gentlemen! I can't even begin to express the emotions I'm having. All I can is that I'm simply astounded that many of ya'll are able to attend this exciting event. Now before I begin, I just want ya'll to ... “Ladies an' gentlemen! I welcome ya'll to something spectacular and so magnificent that will surely make your jaws drop! A gift from the stars, but not just any normal gift, but one from the Almighty himself! Behold!” “Ladies an' gentlemen! Recently, some rumors have been spreading across the town like a wildfire. Now, I'm not here to clear that allegation because I think we all know who is the deceiver once we all receive our judgement. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:36, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't worry too much about it, it's perfectly understandable. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:48, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Already did. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:53, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I am a cheetah on cocaine... Keep my secret safe. ...Also I'm a dictator and a bastardus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:57, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I think we already knew? ::May all chaos break loose and reign for all eternity.20:06, March 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Competition Thank you so much for suggesting your friend Jake to review my latest work. I really appreciate the editing help here. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Aw hell yeah, you know I am. The world may be doomed, but I, my friend, am not... ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 02:45, February 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Competition2 Oh. Sorry for the misunderstanding. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:28, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Brethren, you free at the moment? Had another juicy favor installed for you. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Remember the site I linked to you a while back? I have two more recent additions written onto it, T'was wondering if you could take a look on it & give me your thoughts on it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 08:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Got it, I remember that I deleted the story back in February last year due to a number of story issues present in the plot. Thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: NSFW It really depends on the level of NSFW, but we generally try to shy away from featuring NSFW/graphic content on the front page as it violates our ToU and can also cause trouble with the Staff. That being said, it's something that would have to be discussed in the event that an NSFW story does win the contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :I actually noticed the poop halfway through rereading the story, but left it in since I knew you would get a kick out of it. :Side note, have you ever had the fiery poops? 'Cause my aunt gertrude... :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 22:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :See, you sir, are the model of what everyone SHOULD be. Respectful and kind. Oh, by the way, eat dicks (There we go). :Wait, you told me to eat shit. Don't disrespect your superiors, sir. I could ban you right now. ... wait, I'm still just a rollback. Oh well. I'm gonna rename your stories! The perfect crime! :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ''' 22:17, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Why do I get the feeling you work at h3h3 productions? :And I thought it was after the story was posted on the main site. Anyway, I think it's whenever you want. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 23:03, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Idk, I never watch their vids. I only watch social experiment channels, their content is really informative. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 23:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Library It usually depends on the mood I'm in. I enjoyed "A Good Ending" enough to go and get it published online. I do hold a special place in my heart for We R Leejun and Black Hole Sun as I liked writing and building on those characters' backstories, but in the end I really try to do something new with each story so it really depends on what type of story I'm feeling at the moment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:51, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :I posted it back up to the PotM nomination page as I've actually done something similar with My Brother Died When I Was a Child. He Kept Talking. I Think People Should Know What He Said (although I cited the author and source before nominating it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::"This feels a lot more literate than your other ones Emp." ~Diex EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::"Where's the broken English and ham-fisted metaphors about the human condition that we're all used to reading from you in this one?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:36, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::"Where's the scene where the protagonist gets called a 'bag of boners' by a near-omnipotent parasitic infection?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:48, February 10, 2017 (UTC) "It seems to be missing a cannibalistic Native American with Wendigo Psychosis." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:57, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :"Although I do find this story sorely lacking in space lesbians..." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:05, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Two Possibilities: received wide critical claim saying: 'it's a story' and 'things happen in it'. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:22, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I gave no indication there would be a sex scene (i.e. I trimmed out the five page sex scene before I posted it). As for the WW post, I'll try to get to it later today if my schedule permits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Heads up Thank you for the heads-up. I just think you should know that the page was blank when I got there, which is the reason I added it to the category. '''The Star is falling: greet the First Dawn 18:46, 11.II.2017. (CET) :Will do. :The Star is falling: greet the First Dawn 18:54, 11.II.2017. (CET) Re: There's a pretty large chance for organ rejection and the transplant has to be handled very quickly as the brain is being deprived of blood flow/oxygen spring to mind that should probably be addressed with immunosuppressants for the host and some system to keep organs oxygenated for the donor. That being said, as this is relatively non-researched science, you can probably find some leeway in there with your explanations/reasonings. Other than that, I might build up the passage of time as your lines reference neonatal hair which seems to suggest a fetus and not a developed child. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Not really if you're going to try and answer a user's question because being nondescript with an answer could result in their story being labeled cliche and deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, bit of a swing-and-a-miss there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:15, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::More like you swung the bat and somehow accidentally slipped, tossed the bat into the air where it fell down on you and knocked you out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Let me just review my notes. The story checks out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Have another one out in the workshop at the moment, requesting you to take a look and granting me with your insights into it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:41, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Better Than Fiction I nearly shit myself when I saw it. I was very close to adding "lol" and signing it. Definitely a highlight of my day. Jay Ten (talk) 20:55, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Wassup The true meaning of your username, huh? You sure you didn't just plagiarize it from some edgy kid on a game of Six Guns, you're profile tells me a lot about you. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) You can get motherfucking banned for coksucking swearing, I wouldn't last a whore-sucking day on that wiki. I guess the adjective and purpose of the sentence are contradictory in nature, but fuck it. And what admin did you blow so he could remove this from your favorite wikis? --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Pfft, you ain't got shit on me, I frequent wonderful wikis such as "BDSM, Clows, Shit, Piss, Rotting Cunts and Gangrene Dick -- Cum Join now." or "Urethral Iron Piercings wiki: see the most wonderful body art on Satan's Green Planet." --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:25, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Why?!!! That is purely satanic. When I had dyxlexia I sacrificed infants to Santa, but your witchcraft is at another level, I think you need THE LORD! --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:50, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Cringy, pfft, you ain't got shit on school, bitch. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:18, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Dude, nobody wants to your sextape. I'm sure you're proud of finally getting some... pussy? But that's shit's the norm for us people. Well, not that shit, but that shit. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:33, February 16, 2017‎ (UTC) Well, I mean I did see, on youtube, a fat guy with a jungle of purple pubic hair massaging a barbie doll, saying "Shhhhh, little lady, it's all going to be alright, let dada open your mouth - atta girl -- now close you eyes and let dada give lala her white cream. OUGGGHHHH YEE-HA, BABY! Now rub the c- cream over dadas third finger." Don't you dare deny that wasn't you. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:45, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Fucking grammer hitler pinned my ass on that one. I proofread the latter sentence timesp. But, Dixy-Dixy-Dix, you don't you even know my obscure hobbies, so don't make up you mind quite just yet. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:15, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:19, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Warnin's While that is true, to be 100% fair, almost no one here can write and its more of a cult that enjoys jacking eachother off to poorly written horror stories. =3= But you didn't hear that from me. Resdraon (talk) 16:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :You also meant this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:12, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Tool's a great band, waiting for their latest album in a decade or so. As for the spam page: "18:13, February 16, 2017 EmpyrealInvective (talk | contribs | block) deleted page DIX SUCKS (Spam page: content was: "DIX SUX" (and the only contributor was "ThisIsLucid")) (view/restore)". He seemed angry that his story had been deleted for the reasons they've always been deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Odd thing is, you had nothing to do with the deletion of their latest story, that was, coincidentally, their fault. I think they just decided to spam the first thing that popped into their heads... slightly Freudian if you ask me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:35, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Template Yeah, I was banned so sorry if I'm late on that. The template I want is days since a certain date, but maybe it would be better to make the template so any user could make their own custom one. I don't really know because I'm just getting in to coding. And again sorry for being late, empy banned me. (Edit : Forgot signiture) Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it [��������] 02:30, February 14, 2017 (UTC) 14:34, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, I linked to a few others in the past. Fun fact: their stories still have the issues I pointed out in them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry No more talk of porn. I got called out. I'm G-rated from now on. Jay Ten (talk) 15:33, February 24, 2017 (UTC) That was better than acid Nice to see your fanbase still appreciates you, Delexisis. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 19:49, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Let's get the Cthulhu in the room out of the way: I just can't pass up the 'dick' joke. I mean the thing was double meaning when it comes to you, that's how clever it is. And she probably is an SJW. I mean look at the profile pic, she looks like she is making a speech about how women are mistreated in... Yeah, let's not give any links.. I digress, she looks like she's making a speech on the immorality of calling snowmen snow''men''. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if the story got deleted before you finished, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Black in me A lady doesn't part with that information. MrDupin (talk) 00:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Deletion Oh, yeah, forgot, thanks for pointing it out. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 18:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Not really, but it's still pretty pointless. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::That goes for all bibles. You didn't think everything in Revelations was written without the aid of LSD to pry open their third eye? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Viking bear-shirters (thanks google) are especially dangerous on LSD. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:36, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I knew you'd be watching from the shadows! Anyone want to place bets on how long it'll take for the "shadow admin" to get banned? I don't know who he is either, but he shouldn't have come back before learning how to write basic sentences. He and Res deserve each other, don't they? Raidra (talk) 15:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :I just realized you're more of a shadow admin than this schmuck could ever hope to be. Raidra (talk) 15:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm ruminating on some words to say to that broad. Raidra (talk) 16:27, February 27, 2017 (UTC) joojooportz Ok I don't understand what's going on my last pasta got deleted and now this one wtf is going on I'm meeting the quality standards I read all of what I needed to do and yet my pastas are getting deleted. I made a new pasta I want you to check it out, I'm sure you'll find everything in shape and meeting all the needed requirements Oh come on what did I do wrong this time I did what you to,d me I even tried to make it scary! No More Surprises Yeah, at this point I don't think I can really shock anyone, just hope to mildly entertain. And you've always known I have no shame of any kind, just like you, ya Romanian bastardus (I was living the dream...]] That is, until I woke up"' 17:00, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::"Magnificent Beast" was my nickname in college, but then again so was "Not Allowed On Campus Anymore". ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 21:27, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Will look it over later when I'm not as busy. (i.e. out of my Christian rock/comic book meetings that take up my entire day) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Got it DixLexus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Tu fui, ego diexilus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:01, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Gotta Start Somewhere When you write the shit that I do, and as shitty as I do, you have to water every plant. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have fan-girls and front-page stories all over the place, ya Dirty Romanian Bastardus! (insult escalates) Jay Ten (talk) 16:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Lmao. That is a true fan you have. And I'll always complain because I like it. And don't give me that "nobody" shit; some of us know you secretly run the wiki from the shadows. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:56, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Good God, it's even worse than I thought. Poor Shadow... I always thought he acted a bit strange sometimes, like he was clinching his butt cheeks. ::Jay Ten (talk) 17:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Funny you should mention that... ummm... well... Dupin was punished for not paying the taxes a while back... but we kinda forgot... :::Jay Ten (talk) 18:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Do we Diex??? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:19, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :No one did, they came from nothing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:32, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks like a pride parade. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:40, March 8, 2017 (UTC) It's a feeling! By the way, that user who ranted on "Jeff the Killer 2015" earlier has made one edit, meaning she made an account solely to attack one of the greatest guys on here and attempt to rally others against him because of the affront made against the original story, a lousy and completely fictional account about completely fictional people. Oh, wait, my mistake. I should have said "the ORIGINAL story". Raidra (talk) 22:58, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :It'd be funny if she later goes back and edits her message. It isn't the original? Huh. Well, you learn something new every day! That also means that her putting "original" in all caps means even less than it did originally. Raidra (talk) 00:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::They put their "brilliance" on the Internet and then wonder why people don't rally to support and praise them, especially when they attack someone who's one of the nicest and most popular people on a site. On a semi-unrelated note, I haven't heard any more from your fan yet (not that I'm complaining). Hopefully she realized how bad her arguments are. Raidra (talk) 00:18, March 11, 2017 (UTC) In Torment Finale Hello, Diexilius. I recall you quite enjoying the In Torment series, so I'm proud to tell you that after two years, it's all complete. Mantle has been published, and a blog post alongside it was created to recap the entire series, should you need to refresh your mind. Thank you for being a part of this journey. It's truly been unique. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:46, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Contests It was made back in 2011, but since there was a long period from 2012 to 2015 where contests weren't that common and it just fell by the wayside. I was recently reminded that the category existed and have started tagging contest entries to localize them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:17, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for the edits that you made to my page! Proxy of Slender (talk) 21:40, March 13, 2017 (UTC)Proxy of Slender Just a Note I don't wanna say much, but I do want to apologize for treating you the way I did the other day. I'm not gonna make excuses, but just know that it wasn't you so much as it was me and the shit that I'm on and dealing with. You're very educated in the areas we were discussing, and I'm sure you are far ahead of your peers. I actually thought you were in your early twenties. Like I said on the post, just be careful because it can really cause some serious damage if you aren't prepared for what you find. Peace out. Jay Ten (talk) 00:33, March 15, 2017 (UTC) A swing and a miss I missed it. I heard it's darker, but still good. I'm still optimistic that this won't be one of those continuations where they make everything depressing and ruin what was good about the original. That was one of the cool things about the original seasons- there may have been a pall over everything, but there were still whimsical and uplifting moments. Raidra (talk) 16:41, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :That sounds cool. It's my belief that if someone adds darker elements, they should add darker elements that have meaning (which seems to be the case here) instead of throwing them in just because, and that a grim story can still have lighter touches. I'll have to check it out. Raidra (talk) 16:52, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::You're not the first person I've seen say they're waiting for the Scotsman. Someone said, "Please tell me the Scotsman comes back, or at least that he went out in an epic battle." The consensus seems to be that it really won't be the same series without him. Hopefully he'll make a cool reappearance, or at least make a pratfall. Raidra (talk) 17:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) I seems like I heard that this will be the final season. If so then they should give it an epic ending. I had a thought- do you suppose the Daughters of Aku were inspired by real-life groups? I mean, you have a cult that sends their children out to kill people knowing they might die in the process, which sadly happens in real life. Raidra (talk) 16:00, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :That'd be cool. Whoever claimed it was the last season should have kept their mouth shut then. Have you heard of the anime One Piece? The wiki for that has a whole section, with multiple sub-sections, talking about rumors and myths. A number of them are the result of so-called "fans" either misunderstanding something and declaring it as fact, or making something up and declaring it as fact. Some of them even claim, "Oh, well, Oda said..." and no, Eiichiro Oda didn't say it. It happens with Pokemon too. Yesterday I saw a video talking about a Pokemon rumor people believed because it was in a gaming magazine. The thing was it was the April 1st issue, meaning it was just an April Fools Day joke. :I have to say I like that interpretation. Do you suppose it was one of the Daughters of Aku who left that message on "Jeff the Killer 2015"? Also, how's that rally protesting that story and supporting the original going? Raidra (talk) 16:20, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. That would be interesting. There are characters that I (and a lot of others I'm sure) would like to know more about. For instance, there was the princess who collaborated with the bounty hunters. I wonder if we'll see her again. ::There was a 90s show called Big Bad Beetleborgs, and one episode had the villain telling his three henchmen, "If there's a brain cell among you, it's dying from loneliness!" Raidra (talk) 16:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC) I haven't heard him yet, but since he's the same one who voiced Iroh on Avatar: The Last Airbender after Mako's death, I have confidence in him. I think hiring the same voice actor who took over for Mako on a different show was a good call. Raidra (talk) 16:55, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Salt and Edits It was posted under the 'turn a corner' section which is devoted to people who flip out and later apologize for their behavior after learning what they did wrong. As for the edit kudos, I'm not sure where it went. Maybe wiki decided to cancel that feature. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:45, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: All that guy's talk page said was that he's an edgy kid who likes to do random shit for the fuck of it, thinking he's cool. I just thought Mr. Walrus would enlighten me as to why he thinks I'm a fuck-up. Well, I am, but I'd still like to hear some details. And I saw from his messages that you sparked up a little friendship. Derpy, me and Walrus? Christ, you have something people under 18, don't you? Hey, dude, I was making a joke -- no need to get pedobear on me. Anyway, have a good, mate, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 19:48, March 22, 2017 (UTC) --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 19:48, March 22, 2017 (UTC)(just so I don't forget.) Talk of country matters That's not bad, but I think I'll go listen to the classics. Chuck Berry recently passed away (and ironically, so did Chuck Barris, the creator of The Gong Show), and they mentioned that his music was included on the Voyager satellite (or whatever it was). I noted that hopefully this song wasn't on there because if there are space aliens listening, they'd be confused. Raidra (talk) 15:11, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, for the days when people actually understood what the purpose of a concert was! Seriously, why would you pay a bunch of money for a ticket and then play with your phone? A couple years ago Carrie Fisher was doing her one-woman show somewhere and someone's cell phone kept going off, so she stopped and chewed the guy out in front of everybody. That's why we love her! Raidra (talk) 15:33, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Two things before I go. One) Corey Taylor- my new metal hero. Two) It wouldn't play the video for me, but I know folk metal is one of those things that you hear about and think, "This can't be real," but no, it's real and it's spectacular. There are weirder musical combinations out there. Raidra (talk) 16:01, March 23, 2017 (UTC) That's impressive! The songs reminded of "Gravedigger" by Dave Matthews. It's always cool when people can do different kinds of music. All right! I had heard it was coming back, but I didn't know it would be that soon. It's a shame it's on Netflix, though. Oh, well. I'm sure someone will have a list of movies the new version covers, and that alone will be interesting. Thanks for sharing! Raidra (talk) 01:41, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :Was just reading that. Thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::A local radio station used to have a segment called "The Department of Useless Knowledge". The one I remember is the Elvis edition, which had tidbits such as, "Elvis purportedly wore both a cross and a Star of David because he didn’t want to miss out on Heaven due to a technicality," and, "Elvis had a two-year stretch in which he ate roast beef, mashed potatoes, and tomatoes every day." To let you know how much useless knowledge I've acquired, I already knew the second one. ::Not to rag on vegans, but I have to agree that there are vegans who are delusional. I saw on a show where a waitress at a vegan restaurant was going on a rant claiming eating eggs was immoral because the chickens had their beaks burned off. Um, what? Nobody else has ever claimed that, and it makes no sense (After all, the chickens need to eat in order to lay eggs). The owner was even disgusted by this and told her to knock it off. Once again, I'm not ragging on vegans; I'm just saying going on fanatical tirades makes people of any group look bad. Despite what beliefs you may have, if you sound like someone who's read urban legends until two in the morning while gulping down mocha infused with LSD when expressing those beliefs instead of sounding like a normal person, you're not going to win over a lot of people. By the way, there was once a vegan restaurant at the Dayton Mall, and it had a screen talking about celebrities who were vegan. I had to laugh, though, because one of the ones they showed had been in rehab for drug addiction. I think that kind of defeated the purpose of running the ad. Raidra (talk) 15:22, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Useless knowledge aficionados, unite! That is refreshing! :-D Yeah, some people bend over backwards to find something to get upset about. Wow, this Vegan Gains guy sounds like a real heartless fanatic! Has he also been brainless enough to use that stupid "Animals don't kill animals!" argument? Seriously, have those people never read a book in their lives? I have to go, but here's some food for thought. I've thought before that if some fanatic tells me, "If you eat meat, it's like you're eating your parents!" I'll reply, "Well, when I was growing up, they always did make sure I had ample food," and keep eating. Raidra (talk) 15:59, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :My gosh. As someone with a number of beloved male figures in her life that boils my blood, so yeah, the French is excused on that one! Wouldn't you just love to see the two of them forced into a death match? :Disclaimer: Creepypasta does not endorse death matches. ;-) :Jeff Foxworthy had a routine in which he explained, "People from the South are just as intelligent as people from any other part of the country; we just can't keep the most ignorant of us off the television! Whenever there's a tornado, they never interview a doctor or a lawyer. They always interview the woman with the muumuu kind of garment and the sponge rollers kind of curlers, saying things like, 'It was pandelirium! I thought we'd be killt or even worse! I looked out just in time to see the Johnsons' trailer fly overhead, and I thought, "Sheila still has my Tupperware!"'" I've come to realize that a lot of groups have the same problem. I happened to find a Chris Rock routine that covered this pretty well too. Raidra (talk) 22:30, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Curry's Slurry That would be the Tales from the Crypt episode "Death of Some Salesmen", aka my ultimate sexual fantasy/nightmare. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:31, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Honey, I don't care if I gotta penetrate the fucking Great Wall of China in Vergina to get to you. Your clothes (and your supple, quivering body) are gonna be hitting my fucking attic floor and then you're getting geographically nailed from top to bottom. Top to BOTTOM [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 00:57, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Whatever floats your boat (that is filled with pyrotechnics and on its way to an orphanage) The world was not yet ready for the magnitude of my MLP slash Jeff the Killer erotic fan fiction (it's a self-insertion... in many ways). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:38, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :It was a horse! Don't denigrate my name saying that I would sleep with lowly donkeys instead of sleek, majestic horses (they never say neigh to me). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:47, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah... It was mentioned by some of the more seedier guys in Nicaragua. It was never well-received. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC) The fantastrick four I'm hoping it was [http://www.badmovies.org/movies/coolasice/ Cool as Ice] (although I'd be sad if I missed it), but I'm guessing it was something from TeamFourStar? Raidra (talk) 18:34, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Wow! That is a surprise! They like to switch things up, don't they? Raidra (talk) 21:50, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Favor Would you do me a solid and please remove/edit that one comment/reply you recently left on my blog? You don't have to obviously, but I'd really appreciate it. I want to turn off commenting on my blog after that and see about getting it deleted. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:12, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :You can change the comment to say something like *removed* tho, can't you (I can edit my own comments on the blog)? But yeah, if you can't then there isn't any point in asking him to since I want it deleted. I was wanting your comment removed for the same reason I am seeking the deletion of my blog: it isn't having the desired effect. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:42, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah well, thanks for trying. I wasn't trying to be in anyone's face, just trying to have a good time with everyone. I enjoy pointing out what I do at times, but I think that's the somewhat egotistical writer side of me (not trying to make anyone feel down or lesser). If you don't mind, I'd rather just not discuss that any further and would like to attempt to move on (sorry for my rudeness). I really do appreciate you trying. I'm heading on to bed, good night! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:34, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Correct You're correct about searing wounds, but there are other elements at play here (I've put a shitload of effort into helping and encouraging DV in the past, basically since day one of him being here, so I felt like maybe I had done something right). I've calmed down, but I doubt I'll let this one go. It was just too big of a letdown for me, and I think I kinda needed it to be true atm. Things are beyond shite over here, and that just pissed on my tiny little parade. Anyway, thanks for trying help, bud. I hope all is well over there in vampire country. I'll let you go so you can get back to tending your garlic garden. Jay Ten (talk) 18:15, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, you're on point with pretty much everything you said. I think you and I are more alike than I realize. I'm pretty much over it already. As for the shit going on over here, it's more than I can really get into, but what put me over yesterday was having the doctor tell me that my back injury finally appears to be a permanent one that I'll have to live with the rest of my life - one which feels like I've got a screwdriver jammed between my spine and my shoulder blade as well as keeps a rib forced out of place a few ribs below the injury. This injury is also the reason my hiatal hernia won't heal, so he was basically telling me I'm stuck with that too. :So pretty much I found out I'm physically disabled yesterday (I can still get around and do things, but I'm very limited with my movements and amount of time I can stay standing and the pain is insane. I also used to be an amateur bodybuilder/trainer that looked like a fitness model, so it's like a double whammy knowing I'll never get back to that again). I'm not as devastated as you might think because I've been fighting with this thing for years, but to hear they're finally throwing in the towel was brutal. I'll still get adjustments and massages to make sure it doesn't get worse, but as for ever being fully functional again, that's not in the cards. :Sorry for bitching and moaning so much, but that's what was wrong and it's got me all out of whack in the head. They've already disabled me due to my psychological issues, but I can take pills that help me deal with that. This isn't so easy. Plus I refuse pain pills so it's basically hell. Anyway, that was it. NO SYMPATHY, DAMN IT! :I'm glad to hear everything is going reasonable over your way. Take good care of that garlic garden. If you become anymore a creature of the night, we may never be on at the same time. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:16, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I gotta run right now, but I'll explain that back injury and whatnot later. Have a good one, my undead brother. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) The Joy of Pepsi Man In light of recent events, I bet Pepsi wishes that that were the ad everyone was talking about! Raidra (talk) 02:18, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Earlier today I learned about another mishap- http://nypost.com/2017/04/05/nivea-really-thought-its-white-is-purity-ad-was-a-good-idea/. ~rubs head~ Also, I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure the Middle East (like Asia) is one of the places where white is often used as a color of mourning. "Dude, if that's the only thing here that's confusing you, you're my hero." Raidra (talk) 02:50, April 7, 2017 (UTC) The Final Flash Straw ~commentators give confused looks~ I dunno. That seemed like a fairly decent DBZ pun to use as a title. What made it worse is some white supremacist group claimed that this was an expression of support for their cause (something which, like you said, no sane company would ever do). ~rubs temples, stops, thinks of DBZ Abridged situation, and rubs temples again~ I had heard. I thought, "That can't be right..." but apparently it's true. Hopefully it'll come back. As hard as it is for the fans, it has to be harder for the creators since they worked so hard on each episode. "I don't know if it's true, it seems that the ones responsible are the Japanese owners at Toei." You mean the bunch that they acknowledged and gave encouragement for at the beginning of every episode? If that's the case, that's a very low thing to do. Raidra (talk) 01:46, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, this morning I wondered something about those extremist women who hate all men (and vice-versa, since every extremist movement seems to have a polar opposite)- how do they buy food, clothes, etc.? I mean, when they go to restaurants, do they demand to know if the place has an all-female staff or (all-male staff)? Do they screech that they won't get their money unless they fire any male staff, or do they eat the meal anyway, but complain the whole time and threaten to sue for pain & suffering? If I had a place and some sexist customer came in, I'd make her or him wait a long time, and then say, "Well, since both sexes work here, I won't force you to eat food prepared in a place where both genders are allowed to work." The sexist scum would probably try to sue, but any judge with a brain would throw out the case, and the restaurant would get good publicity for standing up to fanatics. Raidra (talk) 12:18, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Then the black waitress asks, "Wait, why aren't you the one giving me a tip? Are you one of those girls who expect men to do everything for them? Why don't you learn to be a strong woman instead of looking down on people and complaining about everything?" You're right; those kind of fanatics are hypocrites who end up tarnishing whatever cause they claim to support. I once saw people talking about supporting "POC". I eventually realized that they meant "people of color". I thought, "Wait, you're reducing people to just an abbreviation?" How exactly is that going to help people, and how do they expect us to believe they're going to fight racism when they're apparently too lazy to type thirteen letters? "They'll never complain there's too many men in sewage work or garbage disposal." X-D Even though I cringed in parts, that whole thing was beautiful! Simply beautiful. ::I had heard about the horseshoe theory before, and I heard it from, of all people, YouTuber TheMysteriousMrEnter (best noted for Animated Atrocities and Admirable Animations). Speaking of YouTube, but on a less serious note these videos made me laugh out loud last night because they involve purposely knocking Pokemon into pools so they evolve. I can only imagine what the fanatic in your story would think about that! Raidra (talk) 22:42, April 8, 2017 (UTC) That's a good point. From what I gather, there are three main reasons there are households with single mothers. One- the child's father doesn't want anything to do with his own child. Either he doesn't want to get involved when he finds out the woman is pregnant (He's "man" enough to have sex, but not man enough to step up and do the right thing) or he lives with/is married to his baby mama for a time, but then he decides that being a father is too hard & not enough fun and so he abandons his family. Two- Some situation occurs, such as death, divorce, or even extended military service or an employment situation. Three- The woman decides that having a constant, dependable male figure would cramp her partying lifestyle, or make it seem that she's just not woman enough, and so the child has to go without a daddy. "Also the movements themselves are redundant in the western world, everyone is pretty much equal." Exactly! I've thought a number of times that a lot of people are claiming to support a cause just to get attention (The term I've heard used is "radical chic".) because they focus on the wrong things. There are children forced into marriage & sexual slavery in the Middle East, and there are ads that reduce women to pieces of meat, but hey, let's whine about a man's face being on a piece of currency! They only talk about one group and ignore the others. For instance, you don't hear these groups complain about Jews, Muslims, atheists, girls who wear skirts, country music fans, or video game nerds getting bullied. Bullying anybody is wrong, so one shouldn't act like it's okay to bully one group and not another. "Their actions only serve to create other problems." Heaven knows how many white supremacists, alt-right groups, etc. are using the words of these movements as recruiting material. It also bugs me to hear people claim, "Oh, white people can't be discriminated against! White people can't experience racism!" I can tell you from experience that they can. Anyone can discriminate against someone or be discriminated against. It's even possible for whites to discriminate against other whites, men to discriminate against other men, etc. By the way, the Ohio Sexual Violence Hotline has a commercial which does feature a man (who explains that he kept quiet about being sexually abused because he didn't think anyone would believe him), so kudos to them. I also get the feeling that the people going on about "people of color" are not actual "people of color". My aunt (a retired Language Arts teacher) had a black student who said, "I don't get why they call us 'colored'! I'm not green or purple!" Yeah, sometimes hear people start to talk and realize, "Oh, great, one of these..." As for the links last night, eh, I was tired. Raidra (talk) 22:43, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, and they wonder why both girls and boys have no respect for themselves. :I think I remember hearing about that story. It's a travesty that a man who actually wants to be a parent gets the shaft. :That whole paragraph... that's just... there are no words. Well, really, there are, but we'd be here a long time. You know, on Judgment Day it won't matter how many marches someone has been in or how loudly they screamed buzzwords. Let's move on to something else, shall we? Raidra (talk) 21:33, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zalgo Removed the comments, will issue a warning if it continues. Thanks for pointing it out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:34, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't take much speed when you realize what's likely to happen. Their story was posted to Crappypasta over three years ago and after receiving multi-paragraph feedback on it three years ago pointing out the issues I covered, they posted it here with the only change being a paragraph tacked onto the end (leaving the dry opening, spelling, and punctuation issues). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Can you please delete this post The writing is very bad and the story makes no scene - I would prefer if it could be removed from this website http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Starvation_of_Angels:_Angel_Killings?diff=1273519 Food for thought I saw an interesting story recently. Some study showed that children with single parents are more likely to be obese. We discussed already that there are different reasons why there are single parents, and so we can't say this is due to one single cause. However, I wondered how many cases are due to either a) the household having to eat cheaper, but less nutritious food due to financial problems or b) the parent spoiling the child. I've heard of cases in which a parent lets their child do and eat whatever they want either out of guilt or to show they're "the good parent". That's not fair to the child. On a related note, here are a couple clips https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zM9_UuC4OTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BTQa0FGiv8. Raidra (talk) 23:54, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :That makes sense. As for the article, you bring up a good question, and since I don't know I don't know how to look at it. If it is just America, then there's not much point in talking about obesity being higher in one area when it's higher in other areas too. As for the "body positivity" movement, that's another interesting point! X-D Shortly after that I read someone say that those people only seem to approve of bodies that look like theirs. I even saw someone say, "Skinny people are evil." How is that any better than bullying fat people? Famine victims and many cancer patients are skinny too, so are they evil? On the other prong of the horseshoe you have people who actually brag about being anorexic skeletons, and even encourage eating disorders (Sadly, I am not exaggerating). No, I'm not "jealous" of your "supermodel figure"; I'm concerned because you're an anorexic sack of bones! Somewhere along the way are the hypocrites who scream bloody murder if you eat a grilled cheese sandwich or drink a glass of low-fat chocolate milk, crying that you're killing yourself by being so unhealthy and saying the world would be better off without slobs like you, and then go snort some cocaine or pop some Ecstasy tablets, and the doctors who openly scorn people who are five pounds overweight, then go smoke a cigarette before visiting a burger place. :By the way, I saw Azu contact you. I can vouch that she's a good egg. Raidra (talk) 14:14, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd say it's because it's a mental illness. I've thought before that anorexia nervosa and anorexia athletica have to be two of the worst diseases in the world because of what they make people do to themselves. ::I honestly don’t understand why you talked about people who made valid criticism because I wasn’t talking about people who make valid points. I was talking about people who go to extremes, leaping to whatever conclusions meet their preconceived notions (like how someone who’s extremely overweight might scream that you’re just “jealous” of them or being hateful, or a health nut might insult & belittle you to your face for eating anything other than wheat germ). Also, doctors aren't always right. I'm tired of people defending doctors. I knew a doctor who apparently thought that ham was a beneficial health food, and that eating it twice a day would have positive impacts on weight and health. Not even the pork industry makes that claim. ::I don't know that she is, but let me know what you find. Raidra (talk) 20:32, April 24, 2017 (UTC) What's also sad is there's such a stigma. Note to television writers- having PTSD does not turn people into bloodthirsty killers. That makes sense; I apologize if I got defensive there. I'm not sure, but I believe she was a general practitioner. By the way, I happen to be listening to a video with scary commercials while I type this. I heard, "We love to lick, and lick to love. We're love lickers," so that one was either for Little Baby's Ice Cream or for Yorkshire terriers. Raidra (talk) 22:00, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hi there. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:40, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I Got Your Message" Message The purpose of my greeting? Well, to put it simply, I ran out of familiar people to talk to on this site and got bored. Because of this, I felt like making an effort to talk to more people would be the best option. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:59, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "What Would You Like to Talk About?" Message "I see. So I am the equivalent of the last edible food in the fridge when you're hungry and ran out of every other option, is that correct?" I guess you could say that. So one of the things I'm interested in is Urban Legends. Recently, a YouTuber by the name of blameitonjorge uploaded a video about Japanese Urban Legends. I haven't watched the video myself but I think it's a follow up to his first video on Japanese Urban Legends. If you're interested, feel free to check them out: First J.U.L Video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaNYC9N6Nxk) Most Recent J.U.L Video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmkyIVRKkwU) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:25, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I see you don't have any Snickers in your cart! From what I understand the recent episode had him suicidal over guilt (though I don't know about what). From what I've seen this season is like a love letter to fans of the original show. There are some very dark themes, but there are still funny moments and cool cameos. On a bizarre aside, there's also debate about whether one of the characters was nude. Ice cream-flavored dog food- It's a feeling! By the way, there is actually such a thing as ice cream treats for dogs. The funny thing is I saw an ad for this with a puppy standing partway through a picket fence and licking its chops, like it was thinking about eating the dog ice cream cup. Then again, the fact that it was partway through the fence may have been a sign that it had had too many. It's interesting how things can affect you differently because of different things. You also brought up an interesting question- which one came first? Raidra (talk) 00:28, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :That's some heavy stuff. I did see the scene in which her mother (?) shoved her into the coals to cover her in darkness. :-0 Man, that's messed up! I completely understand it, though. Scenes like that should have a point and not just be for shock value, so while it was painful, it was still...eh, I'm not sure if I should say "good scene" since it's something terrible done to a child, but you know what I mean. It was an effective scene. :There was an episode of Mythbusters in which they left strings of Christmas lights on to see if they caught on fire. An intern stayed overnight to keep an eye on things, and she noted that Jamie's workshop was kind of creepy at night. Adam and Jamie make things for movies, and one of the creepy things they showed appeared to be a monster from [http://www.badmovies.org/othermovies/nakedlunch/ Naked Lunch]. Also, speaking of things kept in houses, I thought of this- http://www.superdickery.com/the-secret-of-the-wheelchair-superman/. Raidra (talk) 23:50, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Straightforwardness" Message I got to watch the 2017 video yesterday and I found out it was a remake. It contains most if not all the legends from the original video plus ten more legends that weren't in the original. "Do you have any favourites?" If you're solely talking about Japanese Urban Legends, then some of my favorites would be Cow Head, the Slit Mouth Woman, and Kokkuri San. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:31, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Did I just get shut down? Did we go too far? What happened? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:43, April 26, 2017 (UTC) 50 shades of oh, that's wrong... Oh, my gosh... ~hides face~ That was so wrong, but also great. I loved seeing the women's faces as they listened. I just love how he took all the "eroticism" out of that disgusting book. By the way, I once listened to an "unsolved mysteries" video (with "unsolved mysteries" that had, for the most part, actually been solved) narrated by someone with odd vocal inflections. "The Taos Hummm... The HUM is described as sound-ding like a run-ning dies-sill ennn-ginne..." I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw comments saying, "He sounds like George Takei," or, "He sounds like a drunk George Takei." I thought, "Yes, that's it! He sounds like George Takei on cough syrup!" Raidra (talk) 22:10, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :"Hey! What are you doing with- Oh, it's the Gilbert Gottfried version! My mistake! For a second there I thought you were some kinda sick weirdo!" Raidra (talk) 23:29, April 30, 2017 (UTC) New Story I've got a story published in the new issue of Body Parts Magazine that I think you would enjoy. You can read it here: BODY PARTS. I actually wrote it as an exercise in a creative writing class. The assignment was, describe what you did this morning and turn it into a horror story. Let me know what you think. It's very Lovecraftian. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:50, May 2, 2017 (UTC) One of those days, eh? While Thehightemperedgirl works toward getting banned, here's something for you. It's a tribute to TeamFourStar and to people getting offended. Raidra (talk) 22:26, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Just a quick update- I haven't noticed any Russian spies yet, but if they do come, they're sure to get bored! Your comment is my only clue as to what his message said because I don't plan to use Google Translate. Using Google Translate would involve me caring about what that schmuck had to say, so that's not happening. Raidra (talk) 23:31, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Where Did all the Eldritch Monsters Go? Hey, thanks for checking in, pleb. I haven't been too well lately. Mentally, I meant. I got back into writing a bit, and editing stories, but I probably won't be as active as I was. I'll try to increase my activity, but no promises. Anyway, my summer holiday started and I don't have to go to that shithole called school anymore. I only have a year until I can drop out, so I'll probably hold on until then. the place seems changed; whay, with Jay gone and all. Anyway, I hope things have been going well on your end. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:23, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I am a Psychologist who Has gone Mad ( Shizophrenic) so it is ironic and comical....If i Stop laughing. Im dead. But Ill Keep it up(User.sinistersister.]] 03:35, June 24, 2017 (UTC)) Foolerymagic *"There is no Secret Dark Warlock Order." *"What? What are you talking about?" *"Exactly!" *~looks confused~ Raidra (talk) 23:37, June 24, 2017 (UTC) That's okay. I'm already a member of the I Hate Mustard Club, the I Like Chris Isaak's Hair Club, the Friends of Pinocchio, the Society of Clueless White Rappers, and the If You Ask, Say, or Imply Anything about My Political Beliefs, I'll Break Parts of Your Head Party. Raidra (talk) 23:49, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :It does sound like loads of fun, but yeah, I'd better stay away. I don't want to get stains on my clothes. Raidra (talk) 23:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Sometimes we need a blood-sucking freak to speak the truth. Raidra (talk) 16:52, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, it doesn't skewer SJWs, but here's one of my new favorite anime clips. Raidra (talk) 22:46, June 26, 2017 (UTC) A video I came across this video the other day and I thought you might enjoy it. There are a couple legitimately frightening moments (mainly number three), but the guy's commentary at the end made me laugh out loud. X-D Raidra (talk) 10:27, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Also, here's a blog I wrote a while back. Raidra (talk) 14:32, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter if you're Seth, Osiris, or Seker. Whining about deletions will be frowned upon even if you were Ra (and also if you were cooked). ::"You can't have a commercial with someone killing seven people realistically, and then pop up, 'Got milk?' at the end!!!" A great reaction video is a thing of beauty! Lately I've discovered a couple reactors I really enjoy. One is CL Entertainment, who reacts to a lot of anime stuff and wears his emotions on his sleeve (whether it's clapping in delight, cursing and flipping off characters he hates, or just staring dead at the audience with an "Are you seeing this?" expression), and the other is ChavezzSlovakia, who reacts on a variety of videos including DBZ Abridged. Here's a video by the latter that I think you'll really enjoy. Raidra (talk) 02:09, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Screw You And this was the moment that Empy realized he needed to stop 'being a dick' and that things like: basic writing, storytelling, and crafting a coherent story weren't essential for posting stories on this literature site. Also, thanks for undoing some of that vandalism, I was busy reviewing a story on the writer's workshop and figured they'd tire themselves out in their temper-tantrum after a while. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:51, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Revamping an Old Story in Need of Critique Summer Break (Realistic Version) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:29, August 5, 2017 (UTC) FBI! Remain where you are! Creepypasta Wiki:Collaborative Writing Project 4 Project page is up. You get the first entry, since it is your theme. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 03:34, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :Would you prefer if I called you Dix? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:02, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :Also, yeah, you can use the Writer's Workshop. I don't see a problem with it. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:27, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Blatantly ignoring the homeless person begging for food while shouting about how rich I am Are you about ready with the collab entry? You can still abstain and stuff, but I kinda need to know what's going on so that we can try to kick it off some. There's plenty of time (Thanksgiving), I'm just wondering. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 10:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC) New Wicker Saga Story Hey, Diex! If/when you have the time, hoped you might check out my new Wicker Saga story Sins of the Father. Thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:13, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Homemade unicorn mask looking on point as usual It's all right; I'm to blame too. For example, I've been meaning to post [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkdKxIKukgs this delightful number from The Gong Show]. They do this sing-along every episode. I can't think of a lot that's happened over the last few months (though that's better than things being hectic all the time). My nephew completed his first year of college and started his second recently. We don't get to see him as much as we'd like, but his college is pretty close so he's able to come to holiday get-togethers and such. I've mainly been creating new members of Basilisk, a gang from my comics and a few of my pastas (Here's an older example). It's something I enjoy doing because it's fun and challenging. I've been doing some writing too, and while I haven't done a lot of work on creepypastas recently, I did post one earlier this year ("Becoming a Demon") which I think is one of my most chilling. How have you been? Raidra (talk) 14:00, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, my gosh, Jack Chick. ~rubs temples~ Yeah, that...that guy was an embarrassment. Have you read the one about the vampires? I'm not kidding, there was a Chick Lit with vampires (I want to say it was called "First Bite"). This coven of vampires had a young vampire that was fated to be their great leader, and then he was a nerd, and the point was...what, exactly? I mean, I know what the point was, but why vampires? Was... Was Jack Chick riding the Twilight wave? :-/ In any case, maybe someday I'll share some of my college stories. I never was a partier or anything like that, but hopefully I have some interesting stories. Raidra (talk) 16:45, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: SOOOOOOOCKS I've been doing good! Life has been very distracting with the shit it's been flinging like a million furious little monkeys. Let me tell you, dodging like Neo from the Matrix is not a guaranteed 'dodge all'. But I guess my weary little brain missed you guys and vomitted forth a story idea that made me crawl back to this little hellhole! How about you? :D Nachtrae (talk) 18:01, September 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm the most glorious burp of them all and don't you forget it! As for my idea, it's right there in the workshop: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593772 . If you have a moment inbetween passive aggressively reading stories and watching videos, give that an aggressive read through please and thank you! I'm moderately happy with the idea and how it's written but I feel like I can push it further but I don't really know how exactly. And while you're at it, what grandoise project? Nachtrae (talk) 18:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Empy is a robot man. A viscious, ever working robot who delights in removing stories and never takes a break, let alone sleeps! And he always finds a moment to review stories before someone else can, just so he can mess with poor folk like you. I do enjoy a little basis in reality for stories. While pure fantasy is awesome (love me some fiction), for my creepy stories I need that 'shit that could maybe perhaps actually kinda be a thing' feeling. Or at least make someone else think that somewhere in the back of their heads. And them comes along some actual real life stories of similar things like that one you shared just now, and those are just even more creepy. Because they actually happened. *shudder* Your vagueness on the project is delightful. Like a silent fart in an elevator. Everyone gets a whiff of it, but no one knows whos guts created it. When you got something a little more solid, feel free to tell me because you have me intrigued. Nachtrae (talk) 19:07, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Holy fucking shit. Thanks for that. Not sleeping tonight!!!! O_O If you want me there, you'll just need to shoot me a message. Preferably here, on this talk page, and not wrapped around a bullet impacting my face at subsonic velocities. Those hurt. This page is hooked up to my email and spams me at random times. The best ones are the little angry shriekers demanding retribution from Empy when he deletes another story. Wouldn't really hold my breath on counting on me much though. There's only so much space on my skin for mathematical calculations. Nachtrae (talk) 19:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC) The talking tumor that told me Empy's origin story, followed by a story of abnormal skin stretching to create football fields? All of those are wonderfull nightmare fuels. How about I imagine ''wearing your symbol tomorrow? Would that satisfy you? My imagination is much more fun than real life so I can even imagine it around other people's necks! Nachtrae (talk) 19:53, September 24, 2017 (UTC) I shall send you some nachos in gratitude. Imaginary nachos. With extra cheese. Nachtrae (talk) 20:16, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: I have ''SOLD ''the socks of course. That's hard work I'll have you know! Also, I tried to imagine you smiling. It spontaniously broke my glasses, so thanks for that. I'll send you the bill for a new pair... Nachtrae (talk) 12:40, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Discord server Hey Diex. I remember a couple weeks back that I transferred the ownership of the CPW Discord server to you when I (hastily) left. I checked the invite link that I used when creating it, and turns out it doesn't work anymore. Pretty sure it's not expired, since I set that invite to non-expirable (I might be wrong, though. I have very poor long term memory) I can only assume you've deleted the server or you've changed the invite link. If you did delete the server, then I might ask for an explanation. If you made a new invite link, I need it ASAP. I can't explain at the moment why I had to leave the CPW server so suddenly ''that day, but either way, I still need an answer. I'm not mad at you, I just want to make things clear. Thanks. RuckusQuantum 10:31, November 15, 2017 (UTC) You've Been Showcased! You were selected for one of my random writer's showcases, you can read your own showcase here. EtherBot (talk) 07:02, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Creepy days are here again Hello! :-D Things are going well. I haven't submitted new stories in a while (I rejected one draft I started on), but I have ideas. I've also had some stories narrated, so that's a good feeling. Did you know that Ether did another showcase for you? Check out his blog. Raidra (talk) 21:55, February 21, 2020 (UTC)